


Conexión

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagini es especial, pero guarda un secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conexión

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #130: _Nagini_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

Nagini se sabe especial.  
Es la niña favorita del señor oscuro y causa envidia entre los mortífagos.  
Sabe ser útil: Es compañía perfecta, una mensajera precisa, una espía obediente.  
Es guardiana letal, cuyo veneno brinda particular alimento a su dueño.  
Es la única retribuida con el insólito afecto que Voldemort no ofrece a nadie, excepto a si mismo.  
Nagini es astuta, pero guarda un enorme secreto.  
Hay otro pulso almático que le atrae, otro susurro que le seduce.  
Y cada vez que Voldemort piensa o le nombra a él, ella se enlaza a esos hipnóticos ojos verdes, ignorando su deslealtad.

~▣~


End file.
